


Hold Me Close

by Ikira



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst and Porn, Basically just wanted to see more stuff for this ship, Enjoy!, Frottage, Grinding, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, What more do you need?, have some angsty prison sex, so here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 03:30:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7418071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikira/pseuds/Ikira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt and Shiro, trapped together in a Galra prison cell, are waiting for what they assume is a fate worse than death. But that doesn't mean they won't try to enjoy themselves while they still can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me Close

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what happened I was just trying to write an angsty drabble and then porn happened? I also apologize in advance, this is the first time I've written smut in almost four years, so if it's sucks that's why. Enjoy some Shatt, my friends!

Matt stiffened as the echo of metal boots stomping down the hallway rang through the air. The sound was far enough off that he knew the strange alien soldiers were not approaching, but he couldn’t help tensing up regardless. Whenever the guards entered this block of cells, Matt was always sure that this time it would be their cell door that creaked open, and their screams echoing off of the walls as they were dragged away to fates unknown. But so far, they’d been left untouched ever since those strange robed aliens had finished digging through their minds and tossed them in here.

 

Still, Matt knew it was only a matter of time. It had already happened to his dad, after all. Matt could still remember his dad screaming out to them as he was dragged off, his eyes wide with fear.

 

_“Matt! Matt!”_

_“Dad! No!”_

Matt had no idea what had become of his father after that. He could only hope that he’d been taken to one of the work colonies he’d heard the other prisoners whisper about. Maybe the aliens had just killed him. Matt wasn’t sure which fate would be worse.

 

He looked down as Shiro suddenly twitched against him, his breathing coming in harsh pants. Another nightmare, from the looks of it. As if either of them had pleasant dreams anymore. Matt shifted so that Shiro’s head was resting more comfortably in his lap, and began stroking Shiro’s hair, trying to provide what little solace he could.

 

Beneath his fingers, Shiro gave a mighty jerk, and then his eyes flew open. Matt watched quietly as Shiro looked around the room, reassuring himself that he was awake and that the nightmare was over. But then despair crossed over his features as he realized that the nightmare was real and there was no escape from it.

 

“Hey,” Matt croaked, his throat so dry he could barely speak. He resumed stroking Shiro’s brow, to help him calm down. “You’re okay now. You’re okay, I’m here.”

 

It took a moment, but eventually Shiro’s breathing evened out and he relaxed the tiniest bit under Matt’s ministrations.

 

“Anything happen while I was out?” Shiro murmured through barely-parted lips.

 

“I think some more prisoners were moved, but no one from this block,” Matt answered just as quietly. “Otherwise nothing. I think they might be bringing food soon, though.”

 

“I hope so,” Shiro grunted, struggling to a sitting position with his back to the wall next to Matt. “I feel like we haven’t eaten in days. How are you holding up?”

 

Matt shrugged listlessly, slumping down to lean on Shiro’s shoulder. “I feel pretty weak. They’re probably doing it on purpose.”

 

“Yeah. If we’re hungry, it’s harder to fight back,” Shiro agreed tiredly. “Still, they clearly want us alive, so I doubt they’ll let us starve.”

 

“Mmmm,” Matt hummed, too tired to add anything to the conversation. He was glad that Shiro still had some optimism left, because at this point all Matt had was exhaustion.

 

He was pretty sure if Shiro wasn’t still with him right now, he’d probably be dead already. Either he would have been killed fighting the guards when they came to take his father away, or he would have just given up on eating or drinking anything and just let himself die. Without Shiro, everything would have seemed too bleak. Too hopeless.

 

But Shiro was here, and Shiro made sure that Matt kept going. Even when he was too tired to lift his head, he forced himself to get up because Shiro was there, and Matt refused to leave Shiro alone. They were in this together, and they’d stick together, protect each other. They could get through this as long as they had each other.

 

After a moment, when Shiro didn’t say anything more, Matt rolled his head back a little so he could look at Shiro’s face. The angle was awkward, though, and all he could really see was the underside of Shiro’s jawline and his cheek. Still, he recognized the strange stillness in Shiro’s shoulders, and knew what that meant.

 

Shiro gave Matt hope, and kept him going despite his despair. And now it was Matt’s turn to help Shiro.

 

“Once, when I was really little and my mom was still pregnant with Katie, my parents took me to a park that had this little stream through the middle, and my dad and I spent the whole day trying to catch frogs…”

 

Matt talked. And talked. And talked. He talked about his family, he talked about his research, he talked about his school. He told Shiro stories based on memories and stories he just made up, sometimes repeating himself, his voice filling the small cell they were trapped in and chasing away the sounds of misery happening beyond the metal walls. He talked to give Shiro something else to focus on other than their horrible situation, so that Shiro could keep his strength and his hope. Matt may have all but given up, but if talking to Shiro kept the other man going than he was willing to talk until his voice gave out.

 

Which it did. It always did. 

 

When his voice finally became nothing more than a wheeze, he stopped.

 

He and Shiro had become completely wrapped up in each other as he’d spoken, with him resting in Shiro’s arms, his back to Shiro’s chest. Matt couldn’t help but notice in the past that Shiro was much bigger than him, despite them both being nearly the same age. But he hadn’t learned to appreciate how Shiro could surround his entire body with his own until they’d gotten to this horrific place. Now it was something to draw comfort in. He could feel Shiro’s heat seeping through his thin prisoner jumpsuit, and he clutched at Shiro’s arms that were wrapped around his waist. Shiro squeezed him gently back.

 

“Thank you, Matt,” Shiro murmured into Matt’s ear when he was done, his forehead pressed into Matt’s hair. Before their captivity, Matt would have been worried about how greasy and lanky his hair had become after going so long without a shower, but now such worries seemed so petty. Shiro was just as filthy as him, after all. It wasn’t like he cared.

 

“Any time,” Matt whispered back, knowing that Shiro could hear him because he was so close.

 

In thanks, Shiro pressed a kiss to the back of Matt’s neck and hummed quietly. “I think someone deserves a reward.”

 

That was another thing that they’d stopped caring about while they were stuck in this place: hiding their relationship. Not like the guards were actually paying attention to them.

 

Matt leaned back further into Shiro’s hold, purring as Shiro’s hands started to drift lower. Shiro began nibbling at Matt’s neck, tracing the edge of his collar with teeth and lips. One hand stayed firmly around Matt’s stomach, pinning him against Shiro’s front, while the other traced swirls and patterns down Matt’s thighs, drifting inwards.

 

When Shiro’s teeth closed on Matt’s earlobe and tugged gently, Matt couldn’t help the shudder that rocked through him. “Ah!” he gasped, one hand flying back to grab at Shiro’s short hair, the other gripping the arm around his waist tightly.

 

He felt Shiro’s low chuckle puff against the sensitive skin of the shell of his ear, and then Shiro buried his face in the crook of Matt’s neck. He drew Matt back tightly against him, his hips starting to stutter forward in little abortive jerks as he thrust shallowly against Matt’s ass. Matt did his best to help by squirming in his seat in Shiro’s lap, grinding back against him.

 

“Mmmm, yeah, that’s nice,” Shiro groaned into Matt’s shoulder in encouragement. “Just like that.”

 

“Come on, Shiro,” Matt gasped in his already ruined voice. He wasn’t in the mood to take things slow today. “Come on. _More_.”

 

Shiro grunted, but was quick to obey. Matt suddenly found himself on his hands and knees as Shiro pushed him over, and then Shiro was all around him, draped across his back and pressing down on him. Shiro’s hips pressed against his ass, groin rubbing against his cleft in short, frantic thrusts that Matt pushed back into. Shiro’s head pressed down on Matt’s back between his shoulder blades, and with each thrust his bangs tickled the back of Matt’s neck. He was panting again, but this time it wasn’t from any nightmare.

 

“Ah, fuck. Yes,” Shiro hissed, his hands coming up to grasp at Matt’s hips and draw him back with more force. “Fuck. _Fuck.”_

_“Yeah,”_ Matt gasped in encouragement. His own breathing was becoming erratic, and his erection was straining against the thin material of his jumpsuit. But he didn’t bother to reach up to deal with it himself. Shiro had always been too considerate a lover for him to need to do so.

 

Sure enough, a moment later one of Shiro’s hands shifted from Matt’s hip to start palming him through his jumpsuit. Matt groaned in relief at the stimulus, and couldn’t help bucking forward into Shiro’s hand. It threw off Shiro’s rhythm for a moment, but he recovered quickly, grinding his dick into Matt’s ass.

 

“Shiro, ah! Yes, like that, _more_ ,” Matt moaned, rocking his hips between the two sources of pressure. Shiro’s hand stroked him up and down in a maddeningly slow pace, but Matt knew how to get him going. With a grunt, he reached for Shiro’s unoccupied hand and brought it forward. Opening his jaw wide, he took two of Shiro’s fingers into his mouth, sucking on them and stroking them with his tongue.

 

Shiro growled and buried his face in Matt’s back, but just like Matt wanted he picked up speed. With a grunt of effort, he let go of Matt’s cock for a moment to push Matt down against the floor of the cell so that Matt’s cheek was pressed against the cool metal while his ass was still thrust up in the air. Shiro took advantage of the new angle to start going even harder, rocking Matt with the force of his hips. At the same time he reached back down and continued rubbing and groping Matt’s cock, stroking it as best he could through his clothes, and the friction was slowly driving Matt insane. He moaned around Shiro’s fingers, leaving them sticky and slick with drool.

 

“Shit. Matt, I’m _– fuck!”_ Shiro snarled like an animal as he gave one last powerful thrust, burying his cock as far as it would go into the cleft of Matt’s ass, and shuddered as he came. Matt could feel the spurts of warm cum soaking the front of Shiro’s jumpsuit as well as the back of his own.

 

Shiro trembled with the aftershocks for a moment, before suddenly flopping over onto his back. Matt slowly picked himself up off of the floor, looking over at where Shiro was lying next to him, panting for breath. Shiro’s face was shiny with sweat, and Matt could see the dark stain slowly spreading over Shiro’s groin.

 

After a few seconds, Shiro turned his head and looked over at Matt. His eyes fell between Matt’s legs, and the obvious bulge still there.

 

“Shit. Sorry, I didn’t realize,” Shiro murmured, trying to get his breathing back under control. “Give me a second and I can take care of that.”

 

“No, it’s okay,” Matt said, shaking his head. He crawled over to Shiro’s side and swung a leg over so he was straddling Shiro’s stomach. “I can take care of it. If you don’t mind?”

 

Shiro simply glanced down at their positions and then let his head drop back down to the floor. “No,” he said quietly, looking like he might just fall asleep. “Go ahead.”

 

Matt didn’t need any other encouragement than that. He leaned forward, getting comfortable, and then started rubbing himself against Shiro’s stomach and abs, searching for friction. His already tired arms trembled with effort, and his bangs hung limp into his eyes, but he hardly noticed them, rocking himself in a steady rhythm. He was so close already, he just needed that little bit more.

 

And then Shiro’s hands came up and grabbed at his ass, pushing him down further against Shiro’s stomach, and _that_ was what he needed. The little extra pressure, the feeling of Shiro’s fingers squeezing him, was perfect, and he moved faster and faster as the pleasure began to build.

 

“God, Matt,” Shiro whispered beneath him, staring up at him with something that might have been wonder in another time and place. “Look at you.”

 

Then Shiro leaned up and kissed him, and that was all Matt needed. He came, gasping into Shiro’s mouth, jerking against him in little abortive thrusts.

 

When he finally returned to his senses, he realized he was sitting in Shiro’s lap now, breathing heavily as Shiro held him close enough that their foreheads were pressed together. Shiro was also rubbing at his back soothingly and chanting sweet nothings into his ear.

 

“Hey,” Shiro smiled softly when he saw that Matt had recovered, before pressing a kiss to Matt’s nose.

 

Matt followed up by kissing Shiro properly on the lips, humming in happiness. The afterglow would wear off eventually, but for now he would enjoy it while it lasted. Shiro seemed all too happy to help, kissing back and holding Matt close.

 

His grip tightened further as they heard the footsteps of the guards suddenly echoing through their cell block, and Matt froze in Shiro’s arms.

 

“Shiro,” Matt said quietly as the footsteps stopped right outside their door. “Promise me you won’t leave me. _Promise,_ ” he begged.

 

“I promise,” Shiro said as the cell door began to open.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, you can scream at my personal tumblr [ikiracake](http://ikiracake.tumblr.com/) or my Voltron blog [i-see-london-i-see-klance](http://i-see-london-i-see-klance.tumblr.com/) if you'd like :D


End file.
